


you're the cream in my coffee

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Soft Boys, aged up to seniors in high school, and they're in the same grade btw, glasses!!, minor angst if you really squint, nerves about college, tyrus owns my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr promp: hc where tj and cyrus go to a coffee shop and it's fall and they're wearing sweaters and glasses and it's super soft.





	you're the cream in my coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic was so indulgent and so fun to write! i'm a sucker for coffee shop fics & ones where characters (esp TJ) wear glasses! i hope you like it!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @-you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

Cyrus tugged on his crimson turtleneck, the material itching his neck as he pushed open the door to the neighborhood coffee shop. He was greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and a din of plates being stacked and a hum of conversation. Taking a seat by the window with the cacti, he pushed his glasses up on his nose; he’d run out of contacts at the worst possible time. Today, he was meeting TJ for coffee and of _course_ he had to be wearing glasses.

“Can I take your order?” a perky waitress asked him. She had vine tattoos running up her left arm and a small semi colon on her right wrist.

“Yeah, can I get two small lattes? One with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, the other plain, please,” he explained the orders, his lips twitching into a smile as he thought of TJ’s reaction. It’s not like Cyrus had memorized his order from that one time when he told him. Nope. Nothing like that.

“Okay, I’ll have it over as soon as I can,” she replied cheerily, briskly walking over to the barista and adding the order to the small stack that was forming. Just then, the bell above the door tinkled merrily, and TJ walked through the door…wearing glasses? Cyrus wiped his glasses quickly to make sure he was seeing properly, and when he put them back on, he realized that yes, TJ _was_ wearing glasses. Also, was his hair lacking gel? Cyrus glad he was sitting or else he was sure his legs would have given out.

“Hey, Cyrus,” TJ greeted, taking a seat across from him and smiling. The basketball played sported a baby blue sweater with a V-neck, and long dark jeans. His glasses looked a lot like Cyrus’, but they were brown, not black.

“Hi,” Cyrus managed, swooning over the boy in front of him, “Uhm, so glasses?” he stammered, hoping he didn’t look like a blushing mess. (A/N: he did).

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t feel like getting contacts anymore, they’re just a pain, in my opinion. I guess I could ask the same from you,” he returned the question, pointing to Cyrus’ glasses, who instantly reached up and plucked them off his face.

“Oh, I’m waiting for my contacts to arrive, actually,” he laughed dryly, “I hate wearing glasses; I look like such a nerd,” he pointed out.

“No you don’t, here,” TJ replied, taking the glasses and putting them back on Cyrus’ face, “just as handsome as before,”

If Cyrus wasn’t blushing before he sure was now. Thank goodness he spied the waitress coming over with their drinks; small talk could be put off for a few minutes.

“Here you go. Two lattes, one with whipped cream and cinnamon,” she said, setting it in front of TJ, “and one plain. Enjoy,” she left with a smile, disappearing in the crowd of people.

“You-You remembered how I take my latte? I only told you, like, one time!” TJ said, astonished. This kid was something else.

Cyrus shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, taking a sip of his coffee. “It was a pretty specific order, I think I’d remember that,” he pointed out, “so, how have you been?”

TJ shrugged. “I’ve been busy, with all my college applications, and talking to coaches,” he explained. TJ was being scouted to play at a few colleges on the east coast, and it made Cyrus’ heart ache a little bit. He wasn’t so sure that _he_ wanted to apply so far away, but he didn’t want to live on the opposite side of the country as TJ. “What about you?” he asked, sipping his coffee.

“Pretty much the same,” he sighed, “I’ve been trying to finish my college essay, but it’s just bee-” he cut himself off mid-word, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” TJ asked, his lips twitching into a smile as he watched Cyrus laugh.

“You have a whipped cream mustache,” he snorted, grabbing his napkin, “here let me” he started, reaching out over the table and wiping away the cream that lay just above TJ’s lip. TJ felt himself melt inside at Cyrus’ gentle touch.

“So, you were saying something about the essay? You know, before I looked like Santa Claus?” TJ chuckled.

Cyrus smiled warmly, taking a few gulps of his coffee before continuing. “I’m just–I’m worried they’re not going to like my essay. It’s..unconventional, to say the least,” he muttered.

“What’s it about?” TJ asked, and Cyrus dreaded the question. But he wasn’t about to lie.

“It’s a story…about this boy,” Cyrus began, “this boy who falls in love with one of his best friends. They hung out a lot during school, even after school, and slowly but surely, the one boy fell in love with him,” Cyrus explained timidly, his eyes darting around the shop to see if people were listening in.

“That sounds incredible, Cy!” TJ complimented, finishing off the rest of his coffee. “Why are you so worried about it?”

“I just,” he started, propping his elbows up on the table, “I don’t want them to hate it. I don’t want some homophobic reader to think ‘oh, this kid is one of _them’_ and toss it to the side. I-I don’t want to be rejected,” he admitted. Perhaps this was a little more than just getting into college.

“Cyrus,” TJ started, “your essay sounds amazing. They’re going to love it. And yeah, you’re going to be rejected from a place or two, but that’s only natural. Rejection is scary, but you’ll never know what might happen unless you try,” he explained.

TJ’s words rung in Cyrus’ ears. It seemed like advice not just for college. Without much thinking, Cyrus grabbed TJ’s sweater and pulled him in for a kiss. Shockingly enough for Cyrus, after TJ processed the initial shock, he melted into the kiss, hitting his coffee cup with his elbow. When they pulled away, Cyrus realized what he’d just done, and put his head in his hands.

“I am so sorry, I have no idea what came over me,” he groaned, embarrassed, “I just, I can’t even-” he was cut off by TJ, who placed his hand over Cyrus’.

“Hey, calm down, it’s cool, really,” TJ assured him, Cyrus peeking through his fingers, “I, kinda, feel the same way,” he admitted, wrinkling his nose to adjust his glasses.

“What? Y-You do? But I thought that-”

“Life is full of surprises,” TJ cut in, waving their waitress over for the check. Cyrus fumbled to pull out his wallet, but TJ waved him off. “It’s on me,” he promised, handing the lady the cash and telling her to keep the change.

“So,” TJ started, “do you want to take a walk? It’s such a nice day. I love fall,” he grinned, extending his hand out to Cyrus, who happily took it. The duo walked out of the shop, hand in hand. They admired the leaves that fell from the trees, as shades of orange, yellow, red, and brown created a whirlwind of beauty.

“This is nice. I can get used to this,” Cyrus sighed, leaning his head against TJ’s shoulder as they walked.

“Me too,”

**Author's Note:**

> hhh boy do i love happy endings! what do you think? leave a comment below, i'll respond to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
